My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003)
My Life as a Teenage Robot is an American animated science fantasy television series created by Rob Renzetti for Nickelodeon. My Life as a Teenage Robot premiered on Nickelodeon on August 1, 2003. The show was cancelled for a while on October 17, 2005 because of low ratings. Unaired, completed season 3 episodes of the series were eventually seen on Nicktoons from October 4, 2008 to May 2, 2009. The series totaled 40 episodes and three seasons, including one TV movie. Cast 'Main Cast' *Janice Kawaye - Jenny 'Secondary Cast' *Audrey Wasilewski - Tuck *Candi Milo - Mrs. Nora Wakeman *Chad Doreck - Brad *Quinton Flynn - Sheldon 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Anthony Yamagata - Japanese Kid (ep5) *Audrey Wasilewski - Adult#2 (ep31), Antoinette (ep27), Betty (ep28), Boy#1 (ep6), Cereal Kid (ep34), Chicken (ep30), Dork#2 (ep32), Girl (ep6), Girl (ep7), Girl (ep15), Girl (ep21), Girl (ep24), Girl (ep33), Girl#1 (ep6), Girl#1 (ep19), Girl#1 (ep36), Girl#27 (ep11), Hacker#2 (ep5), Ham (ep30), Jarvis (ep11), Kid#1 (ep19), Kid#1 (ep20), Kid#1 (ep25), Lady (ep4), Lady (ep23), Lucretia (ep27), Misty, Nanobot (ep9), Nerd (ep35), Nerd Girl (ep22), Operator (ep28), Pig (ep27), Rat (ep1), Romanian Wife (ep18), Swiss Granny (ep18), Tape Recorder (ep34), Tracy (ep34), Waitress (ep12), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep23), Woman (ep26), Woman (ep27), Woman (ep35), Woman (ep37), Woman#1 (ep32), Woman#2 (ep13), XJ7, XJ8 *Billy West - Alien Priest (ep25), Alien#1 (ep25), Boy#1 (ep20), Boy#4 (ep14), Coach (ep30), Freshman (ep14), Ghost (ep13), Goon (ep8), Guy#1 (ep33), Janitor (ep24), Mr. Pigott, Muck Monster (ep13), Razinski, Robot (ep13), SWAT Guy (ep8), Special Agent#2 (ep30), Teacher (ep20), Tourist (ep13) *Bob Joles - Announcer (ep9), Boss (ep3), Dog Catcher (ep9), Head Bully (ep3), Jacque (ep9), Marty Rossian (ep23), Tux Shop Guy (ep3), Vigilante #2 (ep2), Vigilante #3 (ep2), Vigilante Leader (ep2) *Bruce Campbell - Himcules (ep11) *Candi Milo - Alien Lucille (ep4), Ani (ep11), Bookmobile Lady (ep7), Boy (ep32), Boy#1 (ep16), Carla (ep8), Cheerleading Coach (ep9), Cigarette Girl (ep27), Customer#3 (ep16), Female Actress (ep14), Fran (ep30), Geek (ep35), Girl (ep5), Girl (ep20), Girl#17 (ep11), Granny (ep30), Granny (ep31), Gym Teacher (ep33), Jantrice, Jump Rope Girl (ep8), Kid (ep6), Kid (ep10), Kid (ep30), Kid#1 (ep7), Kid#2 (ep7), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep17), Lorelei (ep28), Lunch Lady (ep33), Ma (ep10), Maid Robot (ep12), Microbe Wife (ep32), Miss Angotti (ep28), Mrs. Pullium (ep14), Old Lady (ep13), Old Lady#1 (ep3), Olga, Operator (ep18), PJ (ep34), Parking Meter (ep30), Photographer#2 (ep9), Pteresa, Receptionist (ep18), Reed Tanner (ep26), Robot Girl#3 (ep13), Sludge, Teacher (ep3), Teacher (ep11), Teacher (ep33), Teen#2 (ep2), Teenager (ep5), Wisteria Wakeman (ep29), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep34), XJ6 *Carlos Alazraqui - Ferris Wheel Enthusiast (ep2), Man #1 (ep2), Woman #1 (ep2) *Chad Doreck - Adult#1 (ep31), Alex (ep8), Alfredo (ep35), Alien#2 (ep25), Alien#3 (ep29), Announcer (ep28), Bernie (ep27), Boy (ep31), Boy (ep35), Boy#1 (ep36), Boy#2 (ep6), Boy#2 (ep7), Boy#2 (ep33), Boy#3 (ep36), Bucktooth Man (ep27), Bully (ep33), Butler Robot (ep12), Caesar (ep27), Cameraman (ep37), Construction Worker#1 (ep26), Delivery Kid (ep34), Dr. Locus (ep28), Dude (ep5), Dude (ep24), Dude#2 (ep5), Ensign (ep15), Flunky#1 (ep30), Flunky#1 (ep34), Garcon (ep30), Guy (ep7), Guy (ep9), Guy (ep34), Guy#2 (ep37), Head Nerd (ep24), Jeremy (ep35), Jock Boy (ep14), Kid#1 (ep31), Kid#2 (ep11), Kid#2 (ep19), Kid#2 (ep31), Kid#3 (ep29), Man (ep26), Man#2 (ep8), Mechanic (ep6), Milkweed (ep28), Monkey Burger Manager (ep26), Monster (ep6), Nerd (ep31), Nerd#1 (ep9), Old Seadog (ep2), Paper Man (ep12), Perseus (ep11), Pirate in First Mate's Belly (ep25), Player#4 (ep9), Punk Kid (ep19), Rich Guy (ep4), Robot Boy#2 (ep13), Sailor#1 (ep32), Special Agent#3 (ep30), Spiky-Haired Kid (ep20), Storeowner#2 (ep6), Student#2 (ep21), Teen#1 (ep2), Thug#1 (ep33), Worker#1 (ep23) *Cree Summer - Boy (ep21), Boy#3 (ep6), Drone#1 (ep10), Girl#2 (ep6), Kid#2 (ep29), Little Kid (ep35), QT2 (ep22), Stephanie, Tiff, Vexus (ep18), Vicki (ep31), Violet (ep31) *Dan Castellaneta - Drone#1 (ep19), Drone#2 (ep19), Teacher (ep19) *Daran Norris - Mopey (ep3), Old Lady#2 (ep3), Shop Teacher (ep3) *Dee Bradley Baker - Alien#2 (ep29), Critter#1 (ep15), Critter#2 (ep15), Dispatch Officer (ep15), Judge (ep27), Kid#4 (ep29), Leopold (ep29), Lil'Acorn (ep27), Man (ep27), Monkey (ep27) *Eartha Kitt - Vexus *Frank Welker - Bystander (ep12), Cafe Host (ep12), Fly (ep12) *Grant Albrecht - Dr. Locus, Guy#1 (ep37), Worker#2 (ep23) *Grey DeLisle - Alien (ep34), Amanda (ep34), Amber (ep8), Band Girl (ep20), Gerald (ep8), Kid (ep18), Lenny, Letta, Ms. Binky (ep8), Raggedy Android Suit (ep7), Woman Astronaut (ep18) *Jack Angel - Man (ep33), Thug#2 (ep33), Weathered One (ep33) *James Arnold Taylor - Customer#4 (ep16), Kenny (ep16), Oblivious Guy (ep16) *Janice Kawaye - Apple (ep30), Baby (ep6), Baby (ep9), Baby (ep20), Baby Sheldon (ep25), Boy (ep27), Carol (ep28), Female Bully (ep3), Girl#1 (ep8), Girl#2 (ep17), Girl#2 (ep25), Girl#2 (ep33), Girl#3 (ep14), Girl#4 (ep6), Kid (ep26), Lady (ep2), Librarian (ep28), Tammy, XJ1 *Jason Marsden - Cumber (ep7), Geek Boy (ep7), Lon (ep7), Machine Voice (ep13), New Kid (ep13) *Jeff Doucette - Glenn (ep29) *Jem Wise - Captain (ep15), Critter#3 (ep15), Patrolman#1 (ep15) *Jess Harnell - Radio Voice#1 (ep26), Radio Voice#2 (ep26), Radio Voice#3 (ep26), Sebastian (ep35), Shelonius (ep35) *Jim Ward - Ben Franklin (ep27), CIA Man (ep32), Captain (ep32), Chimeragon Dad (ep37), Einstein (ep27), First Mate (ep25), Goon (ep24), Guy#3 (ep37), Katmandoo (ep36), Krackus, MJ. Bryce (ep34), Petto (ep24), Phil (ep37), Pirate Captain (ep25), Pirate#1 (ep25), Ranch Dude (ep34), Romanian Man (ep18), Secretary (ep34), Sigmund Freud (ep32), Uncle Wizzly (ep27) *Jocelyn Blue - Photographer (ep9), Teacher (ep9) *Jodi Carlisle - Teapot (ep12), Thelma-Lou (ep12), Vee (ep12) *Joe Alaskey - Eyedrop Salesman (ep6), Ivan (ep6), Storeowner#3 (ep6) *John Kassir - Coach (ep9), Dork#1 (ep32), Hammer Brother#1, Hammer Brother#2, Man#1 (ep8), Microbe (ep32), Nerd#2 (ep9), Pharmacist (ep32), Player#2 (ep9) *Kath Soucie - Kid (ep8), Machine Voice (ep37), XJ2 (ep17), XJ4, XJ5 *Keone Young - Guy#1 (ep37), Howard (ep37), Vacu-san (ep37) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Armagedroid, Man (ep32), Radio Voice (ep19), Rat#1 (ep1), Sully (ep35), Vladimir *Mark Moseley - Delivery Guy (ep26), Sergeant (ep26), Skyway Patrol (ep26) *Michael Gough - Fatty (ep10), Man#2 (ep10) *Moira Quirk - Baby (ep4), Brit, Drone#2 (ep10), Girl (ep16), Girl#1 (ep17), Girl#3 (ep6), Glowing Beautiful Alien (ep29), Jennibel (ep35), Kid#1 (ep29), Kid#2 (ep31), Lady (ep35), Student#1 (ep21) *Neil Ross - Barber (ep30), Mog, Monitor Voice (ep1), Mustache Man (ep12), Redneck, Special Agent#1 (ep30) *Nick Jameson - Alien Karl (ep4), Broccoli (ep30), Coach (ep34), Construction Guy (ep34), Daf Officer (ep4), Fireman (ep5), General, General Hardscape (ep34), Gigawhatt (ep15), Guy (ep17), Guy#2 (ep5), Lieutenant, Mudsunger, Security Guard (ep6), Worker (ep6) *Ogie Banks III - Caryer (ep7), George (ep7), Man (ep7) *Pat Pinney - Dismal (ep3), Rich Guy (ep3), Soggy (ep3) *Phil LaMarr - Boy (ep16), Orion (ep16) *Quinton Flynn - Abe Lincoln (ep27), Adult#3 (ep31), Alien#1 (ep29), Alien#3 (ep25), Arcade Man (ep18), Boy#1 (ep14), Boy#2 (ep20), Boy#2 (ep36), Boy#3 (ep7), Boy#4 (ep6), Bus Driver (ep11), Columbus (ep27), Construction Worker#2 (ep26), Customer#2 (ep16), Customer#5 (ep16), Don Prima, Drone (ep22), Dude#1 (ep5), Evil Satellite (ep25), Flunky#2 (ep30), French Kid (ep31), General Jim (ep24), Guy (ep30), Hacker#1 (ep5), Hall Monitor (ep18), Hobo (ep33), Hobo (ep34), Jock#2 (ep7), Lancer, Little Bully (ep3), Mike (ep28), Mr. Froo Froo (ep34), Mr. Smelhaus, Muscleman (ep11), Old Man (ep20), Proto Teacher (ep35), Punker (ep21), Sailor#2 (ep32), Salesman (ep6), Santa (ep28), Scamp (ep31), Seymour Hines (ep30), Silver Shell, Special Agent#4 (ep30), Steamroll Driver (ep36), Store Owner (ep26), Teacher (ep23), Truck Driver (ep11), Truck Driver (ep36), Waiter (ep35) *R. Lee Ermey - Sarge (ep15) *Roger Rose - Charmer (ep10), Julian (ep10), Man#1 (ep10) *Sandy Fox - Melody, Veronica (ep28), Wife (ep23) *S. Scott Bullock - Cute Boy (ep26), Jean-Phillippe (ep10), Mistique Store Manager (ep26), Mob Boss (ep26), PA (ep10), Receptionist (ep10) *Scott Menville - Boy#1 (ep33), Boy#3 (ep33), Travis (ep33) *Steve Blum - Frog (ep16), Janitor (ep16), Mr. Biscuits (ep10), Squish (ep16), Smytus, Tadpole (ep16) *Sydney Sims - Girl#1 (ep33) *Tara Strong - Computer (ep19), Killgore *Tom Kenny - Announcer (ep22), Nerd (ep22) *Tony Masa - Japanese Man (ep5), Monster (ep5), Tourist (ep5) *Victor Brandt - Jock#1 (ep7), Mezmer (ep7) *Wally Wingert - Abomitron (ep22), Cluster Ambassador (ep3), Drone (ep22), Guy (ep14), Hero (ep14), Hick (ep22), Vampire (ep14) Category:Cartoons Category:2003 Cartoons